Find the 107 Sinnoh Pokemon Locations
A game that will probably never come to ROBLOX. The map is Pokemon Arena X's classic map. # Turtwig: At a tree near spawn. # Grotle: In the area accessible from the marsh's cave. # Torterra: Sort of tricky. Go to the island and, at the corner near where Buizel is at, fall off the isle. You should teleport on top of the hills where Torterra is. # Chimchar: Outside of volcano. # Monferno: On a volcano platform. # Infernape: On top of the volcano. # Piplup: Just outside of the seaside cave exit. # Prinplup: On the Squirtle Squad's island. # Empoleon: In the river, find a small crack in the corner near spawn. You will land in a room. Complete the obby in the room to get Empoleon. # Starly: In the grass below the spawn point. # Staravia: On the log the leads to the cave Lucario is at. # Staraptor: Walk towards the patch of flowers in the direction of the seaside cave, and you should walk up an invisible ramp to the top of the cave where Staraptor is. # Bidoof:Near spawn, easy. # Bibarel: Swimming in the marsh. # Kricketot: In one of the corners of the spawn point. # Kricketune: Hidden in a crevice in the waters of the shrine area. # Shinx: On top of the marsh's cave. # Luxio:On a ledge you can access from the shrine. # Luxray: Accessible from Torterra's area. # Budew: Near one of the hills. # Roserade: In the lonely patch of grass near the river. # Cranidos: In one of the canyon's corners. # Rampardos: At the firey mountain, reach Moltres, and jump down onto the next platform. Walk on the almost invisible path towards Rampardo's platform where the Pokemon is. # Shieldon: In seaside cave. # Bastiodon:In the part of the canyon near the ocean, find the near-invisible path leading to Bastiodon's platform. # Burmy:Beside one of the trees in the small forest. # Wormadam: Hanging on a wall near the marsh. # Mothim: Behind a tree near the mansion. # Combee: Floating above the shrine's waters. # Vespiqueen: In a hidden wall located in the waters of the shrine. # Pachirisu: In the far patch of grass near the canyon. # Buizel: In a lake in the island. # Floatzel: Off one of the corners of the island. # Cherubi: Hiding in grass in the forest. # Cherrim: In one of the island's trees. # Shellos: In a corner outside of the seaside cave. # Gastrodon: Floating near the canyon. # Ambipom: In a tree in the forest that can be reached via invisible truss/ladder. # Drifloon: In the windmill area. # Drifblim: Reached from an invisible ladder in the windmill area. # Buneary: In a corner of the path; in plain sight. # Lopunny: Hiding in a corner near the village and the canyon. # Mismagius: In the mansion, in Mow Rotom's (not a badge, real rotom is badge) room. # Honchkrow:Climb the invisible truss in the cave near the mansion. Honchkrow is on top of that mansion; walk towards it. # Glameow: Near the sewer part of the river. # Purugly: Hiding in a corner near spawn; the invisible side shows. # Chingling: In a corner near the lab. # Stunky: In the area near the mansion, near the lake. # Skuntank: Hiding in grass in the island, which is near Cherrim's tree. # Bronzor: Hiding behind a table in the lab. # Bronzong: Behind the large rock in the cave. # Bonsly: Near the lake at spawn. # Mime Jr: Behind the island's mountain. # Happiny: In the Pokemon Center. # Chatot: In plain sight near the lab. # Spiritomb: In a room accessible from an invisible teleporter in the corner of the mansion's outside. Complete the obby for the badge. # Gible: Hiding in a corner of a rock in firey mountain. # Gabite: At the far corner of the dragon den. # Garchomp: At the end of a tunnel in the den. # Munchlax: Behind a house. # Riolu: Hiding behind a wall in the island's cave. # Lucario: In the cave near the log near the canyon. # Hippopotas: In the marsh's cave. # Hippowdown: Submerged in sand at the canyon's corner. # Skorupi: In a hidden room in the wall, accessible from a pass-through wall behind the chunky tree at spawn. # Drapion: At the top of the island's cave, reached from an invisible truss near the hill with bushes. # Croagunk: In the waters of the shrine area. # Toxicroak: In the marsh's waters. # Carnivine: In the maze from the hidden room in the wall near spawn. # Finneon: Near squirtle squad island. # Lumineon: Hiding in the canyon's river. # Mantyke: Around the ocean. # Snover: In ice island. # Abomasnow: On the hills of the icy island. # Weavile: In a room of ice island. # Magnezone: In the empty room of the lab, find the teleporter. Then, complete the obstacle course for Magnezone. # Lickilicky: Climb to the top of the island's mountain. There is a ledge where Lickilicky is at. Jump on it. # Rhyperior: In badge form, hidden in a tiny corner of the cave near the mansion. # Tangrowth: Near spawn. Climb the invisible truss to get it. # Electivire: In Torterra's area. # Magmortar: Badge form, corner of volcano. # Togekiss: At Dialga's tower, behind it. # Yanmega: At the hill near spawn; use invisible path. # Leafeon: At the far end of the hidden room in the wall. # Glaceon: At the bottom of ice island. # Gliscor: Go through the sewer door at river's end. Keep walking until you spot this Pokemon, then claim the badge. # Mamoswine: Badge form, corner of ice island. # Porygon-Z: In cyberpsace, accessible from the teleporter behind the computer in the house at spawn. # Gallade: In the spatial rend, from an invsible path near spawn. # Probopass: Hiding in a small cave (not of mountain) in the island; invisible side shows. # Dusknoir: Badge, behind Darkrai's pedestal. # Froslass: Just off the waters of ice island. # Rotom: Collect the items in the mansion, then look at the TV. # Uxie: In the lake near the mansion. # Mesprit: Hiding in a small space in spacial rend. # Azelf: Hiding in a crevice in Dialga's tower. # Dialga: At the top of his tower; portal accessible from beach. # Palkia: Top of spacial rend; portal in dragon den. # Heatran: Below the central platform of the volcano. # Regigigas: Unreleased # Giratina: Find the distortion world portal in the canyon (hint: invisible path). When you reach that place, jump your way to Giratina. # Cresselia: Find the invisible truss near Lucario's cave. Then, walk up the invisible wedge, fall off the invsible path, and climb up ANOTHER invisible truss to reach this Pokemon. # Phione: On Squirtle Squad island walk on the transparent path and fall off it; try to land on Phione. # Manaphy: Hiding behind the stairs to ice island. # Darkrai: In a room accessed from a portal in the mansion's highest floor. # Shaymin: At the end of the maze. # Arceus: Unreleased # Rare Shinx (SECRET): Currently not accessible # Shiny Pachirisu (SECRET): Off a ledge accessible from the Torterra area. # Main Characters (SECRET): Walk on the transparent walls and jump off. If you land on the baseplate, find a corner and the characters will be there. Category:Pages made by the creator of everything. Category:Pokemon Category:Something is fishychillishsonicspeedieshrarityish here Category:ROBLOX Category:Find the ______ Pokemon Category:Badge Hunts